It's A Whole Sailor Moon Kinda Situation
by HoneyOpal
Summary: When Marinette woke up that morning, the last thing she was expecting was to meet her future daughter- much less, to find out said future daughter was she and Adrien's daughter. Rated T for language. Also on ao3 and tumblr. Another fic based on lovely miraculous tumblr art! This time based on a beautiful comic by harleysart:


It's a Whole Sailor Moon Kinda Situation

A fic by HoneyOpal

Ch. 1

When Marinette woke up that morning, the last thing she was expecting was to meet her future daughter- much less, to find out said future daughter was she and Adrien's daughter. She hadn't even been expecting to see Adrien that day.

But here she was, and, nonetheless, her teenage fantasies were brought into reality- and she was raising a child with him? Sort of?

Marinette isn't really quite sure what the actual fuck's going on anymore, to be honest.

Maybe she should start explaining from the beginning.

It really all started that morning.

It was a typical Saturday morning. By 10AM, she was still tucked into her soft, pillowy bed, sleeping soundly. Marinette's always been a nightowl- and, thus, she's rarely ever awake at a reasonable hour.

She would've probably continued to snore the morning away if an explosion, followed by screams of terror hadn't shook the very foundation of her home. She groaned, and turned over, blocking out the sounds with her pillow.

Tikki flew up out of her comfy little nest-bed on Marinette's nightstand and gasped, shaking Marinette's shoulder as hard as she possibly could (quite intensely, for such a tiny little bug).

Marinette groaned again, trying to shake Tikki off.

"Not now. Five more minutessss." She demanded, groggily.

Tikki narrowed her eyes and shook her again. "Yes, now, Marinette! An akuma is terrorizing the city! Paris needs you!"

"Ugh," Marinette sat up, her hair a mess and her eyebags designer, whining, "Why nooowwwww?"

Tikki sighed, moving the teen's messy bedhead hair from her face, speaking softly. "Because, it's your duty as Ladybug to save the city- even when you're too tired to get out of bed."

Marinette groaned once more, and stood up, rubbing her eyes and whimpering at the sight of her lonely bed. "Finnneeee."

She straightened out her hair as fast as she could, and glanced back, longingly at her bed, and dramatically declared: "I'll be back for you, my love."

Tikki rolled her eyes, and giggled. "Alright, then. Say the words."

Marinette smiled at her tiny friend. "Tikki! Spots on!"

The akuma was another scorned fangirl (quite common in Paris, considering that many models and other celebrities lived in the city)- she called herself **The Ultimate Fan** , and her power was, totally surprisingly, the ability to use fans. She wielded two paper fans- that shot out blades or darts when she flipped them open, and pinned innocent civilians against building walls or exploded upon impact.

She wasn't necessarily an original akuma (like, come on, The Ultimate Fan? Lame), but she was definitely a dangerous one.

Ladybug got there first, this time, and had been holding her off for a good 10 minutes, once Chat Noir arrived.

"You're late." She deadpanned, at the sight of her partner, as she dodged another round of blades.

"I'm sorry to have kept My Lady waiting- did she miss me?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug laughed. "In your dreams, Chat Noir."

He grinned wider. "Me-owch. Only every night, My Lady."

She rolled her eyes as Chat winked. "The akuma?"

"But of course." Chat picked up a rock from the ground, and threw it at the enraged fangirl, who turned around to stare him down, inflamed with anger, mascara running down her cheeks. "Hey, fangirl! Why don't you find someone else to worship?"

He winked, seductively. Ladybug held in a laugh.

"There is no one else!" The Ultimate Fan roared, tears rolling down her eyes, worsening the whole mascara situation she had going on.

Chat dodged another round of blades as she fired them.

"Can't you see? There isn't anyone else for me! Adrien Agreste is my soulmate! He's the only one I can ever love!" She sobbed, swiping at the two heroes.

Ladybug frowned, looking up at the name of her longtime secret love. Adrien? She thought. Her big celebrity crush was Adrien?

She didn't have much time to think about it, as the Ultimate Fan tossed another dart to the billboard above her head, exploding its foundation and sending it and several pieces of debris falling down above her, pinning her underneath.

She groaned loudly, struggling to free herself.

"Ladybug!" Chat screamed out, using his baton to propel himself to her side. "My Lady."

She looked up at him, groaning again in frustration. "Chat."

"Are you hurt?"

"No- just a few scratches. But I'm stuck. Get me out of here!"

He nodded, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her out from underneath the massive billboard, to no avail.

The Ultimate Fan laughed. "Good luck trying to free your girlfriend, Chat Noir. I'm off to find Adrien and make him mine, forever- then I'll be back for your miraculous."

Ladybug gasped. She had to get to Adrien before Ultimate Fan could. "Chat- you have to use cataclysm. Quickly! Before she finds him!"

"My Lady, we shouldn't rush to use cataclysm. I'll de-transform, and need to re-fuel. She isn't an easy akuma."

"I'll take care of her while you go home and take care of your kwami. But I need to get out of here." Ladybug insisted, continuing to struggle.

"Are you sure?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows under his mask.

"Positive. Quickly."

"…Alright, My Lady. Stay still." He stood up. "Cataclysm!"

Chat was right. Within a few minutes, his ring began to beep, and he had to run off and detransform, leaving Ladybug alone to fight the akuma- who had made her way to Adrien's mansion.

She swung down from a balcony across from Adrien's with her yo-yo, kicking The Ultimate Fan (who was trying to burst into Adrien's window) down to the street.

Ladybug jumped down and landed on the ground before her, hands on her hips, frowning. "I know you think you love him. But this isn't love! It's infatuation! You don't even know him!"

"You're the one who doesn't know him Ladybug!" The Ultimate Fan roared, sitting up and fanning her with an extreme burst of wind, knocking her back a few yards. "You probably just want him all to yourself!"

Well. She's not wrong.

"Adrien is his own person!" Ladybug yelled, standing up and readying her yo-yo. "Only he gets the right to decide who can have him!"

"Well, then. If I can't have Adrien-" The akuma used her fans as blades, climbing back up the side wall leading up to Adrien's bedroom window. "Then no one can!"

Ladybug gasped and used her yo-yo to swing up to his window as the akuma burst through into Adrien's room, on a rampage.

No! I have to save him.

But before she could get up to his room, The Ultimate Fan burst back out of it, Adrien in her arms. She pinned him up to the wall, while he strugged beneath her. Ladybug's heart skipped a beat at seeing his face, but dropped into her stomach when she saw the Ultimate Fan's blade against his throat.

"Drop the blade, Ultimate Fan!" Ladybug demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah, Little Bug." The Ultimate Fan sneered, dragging the blade lovingly down Adrien's cheek. "This boy is all mine. You try to get him, and I might just have to mark up this pretty little face."

Adrien gasped, but looked over at Ladybug. Ladybug looked at him, helplessly. He furrowed his brows for a moment, and winked at her.

"She's right, Ladybug. I am all hers."

She raised her eyebrow. What's he up to?

He winked again. Her cheeks turned pink. Oh. I get it now.

"All mine?" The Ultimate Fan asked.

"All yours." Adrien grinned, winking at the akuma, flirtatiously. She giggled.

Ladybug crinkled her nose in disgust. This had better work, she thought.

"Yeah, all yours. No one else's. And since I'm all yours," Adrien flirted, sitting up and pushing The Ultimate Fan back up, "why don't we take this to the next level?"

The Ultimate Fan stuttered and blushed as he moved a hair away from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear, leaning in. "O-oh. O-okay."

Ladybug's eyes narrowed and rage inflamed inside of her. "Lucky Charm!" She called, and a ninja star fell into her hands. A ninja star?

She looked up at the love of her life, about to kiss this- this- this **akuma.** Her eyes were closed, but Adrien's were looking at Ladybug and pleading for help. She knew what to do.

"Hey, fangirl!" She yelled out, prompting said fangirl to roar in anger and whip her head around- pissed that her first kiss with Adrien was interrupted before it even happened. "You're right. I do want Adrien all to myself. And I'll have him, too. I know for a fact he wants me."

Adrien's face turned bright red and his eyes widened, before he looked off to the side, bashfully. Kill me now, honestly, she thought.

The Ultimate Fan roared again, dropping Adrien and grabbing her fans, arming them with blades to shoot at the red masked superhero, but was stopped by a ninja star, which was thrown her way and effortlessly swiped up the paper fans, pinning them up to a mailbox nearby.

"Big mistake." Ladybug told her, smugly.

"Ladybug!" Adrien shouted, while the akuma was still dumbfounded. "The akuma's in her locket!"

Ladybug's eyes focused on a gold, heart-shaped locket around the akuma's neck (which presumably had a picture of Adrien inside). She threw her yo-yo and lassoed it around the Ultimate Fan, pulling her close, and ripping the locket off her neck, throwing it on the ground, and smashing it under her foot.

She let the poor girl down, and readied her yo-yo once more- this time, aiming it at the black butterfly flying above her. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Miraculous Ladybug!"

"That was amazing." Adrien sighed out, grinning beside Ladybug, as they sat there, watching the police and crowd surrounding the area, causing a big commotion.

"Yeah. It was pretty great." She smiled, but then frowned. "I just wish I knew where Chat went."

Where was that alley cat? He never came back after he detransformed.

"Oh! I-I'm sure that he probably just got captured by the akuma and went home once it was done."

"Yeah." She nodded, agreeing with that logic. "I'm sure that's probably what happened."

"You were great out there, you know. You're always so great." He smiled at her, his grass green eyes twinkling- looking so sincere, her heart felt like it might burst.

"O-oh. Y-yeah." She blushed. "But, you know- you were pretty damn great, too."

He smiled bigger, and laughed a bit, before biting his lip. "Ladybug, I-"

"Can you help me?"

They both turned their heads around and looked down at the small child's voice that called out for them. A beautiful little girl stood before them. She had long, sandy blonde hair, pinned back by a bow. She had beautiful blue eyes, and a sweet, soft face. She wore a green dress. She couldn't have been more than 5 or 6. Ladybug couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this girl.

"A lost kid?" Adrien asked, confused.

They kneeled down in front of her.

Ladybug's eyebrows furrowed. This little girl was so sweet, and needed her help. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Emma. Emma Agreste." She told her, looking up at her in awe.

"Agreste?" Ladybug and Adrien asked at the same time, confused. Maybe they're related?

"We should probably find her parents." Adrien said, looking around for blonde haired adults looking for a lost child.

The little girl smiled- a big and toothy smile- and ran up to Adrien, hugging him. "Daddy!"

Adrien's eyes widened, and he blushed. Ladybug giggled. She thinks he's her Daddy. How cute!

"O-oh, um…yeah…" Adrien kneeled down, pushing her away gently. "Ma chere, can you tell us who your parents are? Maybe we know them and can help you find them?"

"My mommy's name is Marinette, and my Daddy's name is Adrien." She told him.

What?

"But- but I'm Adrien Agreste?" Adrien stuttered, confused.

"Yeah. You're Adrien. My daddy." She grinned, and then turned to Ladybug, pointing at her. "And you're Marinette. My mommy!"

And then, Ladybug fainted.


End file.
